1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to small motorized vehicles, such as golf cars and other forms of utility vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements to tops for such motorized vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small motorized vehicles are used in various applications. One such motorized vehicle is a golf car. Various tops have been designed and proposed for use on golf cars. These tops have been called by various names through the years, including roofs, canopies, umbrellas and tops. Generally, these tops are designed to shield occupants of the vehicles from sun, rain and other forms of inclement weather.
A typical top comprises an upper, generally horizontally extending sheetlike member that is supported by four generally vertically extending standards or struts. The front of the top typically is supported by two legs of a front standard, which can be formed in a U-shape, while the rear of the top can be supported by two independent standards. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,713, issued on Jul. 16, 1991, to James M. Criscuolo. The standards attach to the frame of the vehicle in some manner such that the vehicle frame can support the loading of the top.
In some instances, to assemble a top to a small motorized vehicle, such as a golf car, the standards first must be assembled to the lower surface of the top. After the standards are connected and secured in position, the top is raised over the vehicle. With the top supported in approximately the desired positioning, the standards are secured to the vehicle frame using bolts or other forms of fastening members. In other instances, the standards are attached to the golf car and then the top is attached to the standards.
Thus, the top, the frame (e.g., the standards) and the fastening members are not connected together during shipping. Instead, only during final assembly by a dealer, for instance, are the components joined together and mounted to the vehicle. This results in excessive installation time and expense on behalf of the dealer or other installation person. In addition, fastening members can become lost or easily misplaced between the factory and the on-site installation.
In some arrangements, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. D431,018, issued on Sep. 19, 2000, to William H. Maypole, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,500, issued on Mar. 10, 1992, to William H. Maypole, Charles R. Sagraves, Samuel C. Crosby, William J. Sanders, and William F. Price, the tops have handgrips integrated into the outer periphery of the top. These handgrips commonly are used by occupants when entering or leaving the vehicle, even though such a use is discouraged by vehicle manufacturers. In addition, these handgrips may be used during operation of the vehicle over rougher terrain.
Additionally, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,584, some golf car tops are provided with rain gutter arrangements. The rain gutter arrangement of the '584 patent features a first rain gutter, sloped back-to-front, and a second rain gutter, sloped front-to-back. The first rain gutter extends around the outer perimeter of the sides and the front and has a drain hole provided in the corners between the front and the sides. The second rain gutter is formed in a rectangular shape and is located inboard of the first rain gutter. The second rain gutter is provided with drains that extend to the corners of the top defined between the sides and the back of the top. In fact, the patent disclosed that the sidewalls of the gutter separate to form the drain at each rear corner.
As would be expected, these gutters are provided to drain rainwater from the top. Unfortunately, in the case of the forward drain holes of the '584 patent, the water passing from the top is likely to be blown toward the operator of the vehicle. In addition, from an aesthetic standpoint, the appearance of the top is diminished by the unsightly lines. that define the gutters and drains. For instance, these lines can be viewed from the back of the vehicle '584 patent. Thus, the gutters stand out and attract attention.